A Mystery
by eternityisours
Summary: A rewrite of the Chamber of Secrets scene with Ginny, Tom Riddle, and a fellow blonde that we all love...
1. A Mystery

**Mistaken**

**A/N:** When I asked her to review my story, **fairy-colors** kindly obliged and alerted me to the fact that the first chapter was rather…er, shall we say, boring since it didn't have a plot line that interested her…however, I sort of forgot to tell her that this was meant to be a one-shot, and then I decided to continue it, so I never actually changed this chapter to fit. So if you're planning on reading this, please skip to the next chapter and make me happy. :)

This is my first HP fanfiction, so it is obviously my first DG and HH fanfiction, though I do have one based off of Pirates of the Caribbean that you will check out if you are wonderfully nice. :). I want everyone to keep in mind that I am not attempting to write like the brilliant J.K. Rowling but that I am merely borrowing her characters and putting them in my own story. A friend of mine got me started on Draco/Ginny fanfictions (I've always been a Harry/Hermione fan) and she is absolutely brilliant, so check her fanfiction out; her screen-name is writerofdarkness6.

This first chapter is a rewrite of the Chamber of Secrets scene, from Ginny/Tom Marvolo Riddle's point of view. I've got a blot of ideas about continuing this story, but unless I get a lot of positive, nice reviews, I won't. Or just reviews…yeah, that'd make me happy.

I made Ginny (for those of you who might wonder) left-handed in honor of my sister, who will be leaving me for college in August.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter…I do however; own 4 doorknobs and a pink lampshade. I also own this storyline type thing and the Elantras, if they ever come into play.

Ginny was still lying out cold on the smooth stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets, Riddle pacing close to her. She started to stir a bit, her eyes fluttering and left hand twitching, as if she was trying to find her wand. Noticing this, he laughed; a cold, high-pitched laugh that did not seem to suit him at all.

Ginny moved slowly, as if she had a broken rib. The world around her was blurry; everything was splotchy; just little blobs of color. The only thing that Ginny could see clearly was Riddle, who was still laughing.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Riddle said, with a trace of a smirk on his face. "Yet as you get weaker, I grow ever stronger…"

Ginny, with much difficulty, raised her head and tried to find something she could see besides Riddle. So this was the Chamber of Secrets. Well, it wasn't very interesting. All she could see were a pair of large, stone feet and Riddle. She looked closer and found him turning around. He started to talk to what looked like a black glob with something pale and yellowy on top.

"Your father has been very useful," Riddle drawled, nodding to the black-and-pale-yellow splotch. Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to force the splotch to become clearer. She could see just a tiny bit better. She now saw that Riddle was talking to a person.

"Tell him that he will be rewarded." The person swept from his feet and appeared to depart.

"I wonder where he is," muttered Riddle, glancing at the Chamber entrance. Then there was a hissing sound, and—

_Click_.

The door started to swing slowly and silently open.

Riddle quickly touched Ginny in places only he knew how to control and she was out cold again. Then he stepped back into the shadows and waited.

Hah. He'd tricked Voldemort into believing that he had left. Knowing he would pay dearly for this later, he inched closer and saw Riddle put Ginny to sleep. She'd certainly held her own against him earlier, firing questions at him and resisting the Imperius Curse shot at her from her own wand, which only pissed him off. There was something about her, this Weasley, this fiery redhead that interested him. He shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, mentally slapping himself for even daring to think such things about her. She was a year under him, and not to mention the fact that she was an

a) Gryffindor

b) Weasley, and

c) friend of stupid, famous Potter.

How could she even like such a—a…

Oh, now this was interesting. Potter had just crawled through the Chamber entrance, and was—wait, he, but—he was making his way quickly cross the stone floor to Ginny.

Ugh! Something inside of him made him want to reach out and take Ginny from Potter's Priceless Arms…

He watched as Potter laid Ginny back down as Voldemort came back into view. He stayed exactly where he was as Potter threw insults at his "master", but the whole time his eyes were glued on Ginny, with only one thought running through his head.

Was she going to die?

Something hit the stone floor, shaking it and making her want to throw up. She was lost in her own world…another one of her "friend" Tom's tricks. This was it. She was going to die. She'd never see her family again; never see her Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, or Ron. She' never giggle with Hermione anymore, never blush like crazy when she saw Harry. She tried forcing her eyes open and thought she saw a blonde and black blur.

Malfoy. She would never see Draco Malfoy mock her family, call Hermione "Mudblood", or Harry "Potty". She'd never again come in contact with his pale, pointing, but undeniably beautifully smirking face.

There was an awful scream, and she felt Tom's hold on her lessen slowly. Then she could blink and get up. The feeling came back into her legs; she found her wand in a puddle of a mix of black ink and dark red blood. She spotted a fang, and the black diary, with a sizzling hole burnt right through it.

"Ginny!"

**A/N:** So that was it. Please review and tell me what you think! And especially if you want me to continue this story.

—Mischa


	2. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**Mistaken**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE, DO NOT CONTINUE!**

**A/N: **I have stopped this fanfiction (which was really meant to be a one-shot anyway) and have moved on to a new one. If that one is not up yet, please check back later. So here it is:

All righty, I got some nice reviews so I'll continue. I am fast-forwarding this, so it now takes place after "the Half-Blood Prince" which I'm sure that everyone's read already anyway. Try to remember that all the events of the sixth installment have occurred EXCEPT for anything Harry/Ginny related, because if anyone is to have a romance with Harry in this then it'll be Hermione. Yes, I miss ahem ahem too…I cried so much that my contact fell out, which was actually quite amusing. The contact part, I mean. Also remember that I am merely basing my story off of the genius J.K. Rowling's.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long—school has been taking over my life, so I've not had much time to think about anything else. I probably won't be updating in a while, so you can put me on your alert list or whatever and get a notice when I do. :). Same goes for my POTC story.

**Disclaimer:** As stated before, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I do, however, own this plot and the Elantras, which I'm not entirely sure if they will pop up in this chapter yet.

**Chapter 2: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

"But—oh, Harry, dear it would—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry interrupted gently but firmly. "I've got to. This is my chance to destroy Voldemort. Thanks to—thanks for Professor Dumbledore, I can go and hunt down the rest of the…er…"

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Ron.

"Ron, it's not safe—"

"Mum," Ron said exasperatedly. "This is You-Know-Who that we're talking about."

"Hermione—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, giving a faint smile. "Thanks you for looking out for us…but we've got to do this."

"Ginny, you can't be serious about—"

"I am, Mum," Ginny said, looking fiercely across the table at Mrs. Weasley.

There was a short knock and Lupin, Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt made their way across the cluttered kitchen of the Burrow. Lupin looked as tattered as ever, but seemed to be a bit more cheerful than usual, even after the news of Dumbledore. Tonk's hair was yet again a violent, spiky pink.

"Remus," Mrs. Weasley said, panicking and seizing his arm. "Ginny wants to—she—"

"I want to go after Malfoy," stated Ginny clearly. "It was one of the last things that Dumbledore was trying to do—bring Malfoy and his mother back to our side. I think I could do it."

"Hogwarts is closing," Lupin said to Mrs. Weasley quietly. "Ginny is fifteen. We can send an Auror to accompany her who, of course, is also a member of the Order. One of them is already on the tail of Snape, Malfoy, and the others. They seem to be heading for Azkaban."

"One of them?" said Mrs. Weasley faintly.

"They are twins," Lupin said mildly. "I expect that Ron and Hermione—"

"We're going with Harry," said Hermione fiercely.

"Yes, I know," Lupin answered patiently. "We will accompany you."

"What?" said Harry. "Professor, you don't understand—this is something that I have to do alone."

"He means alone with us," Ron inserted.

Lupin shook his head.

"It's too dangerous," Tonks said earnestly, knocking over a chair and hastily setting it upright again. "There could be Death Eaters tracking you—hundreds of them, or more. We don't know how many there are."

Ginny gave a crooked, sad smile.

"Wish Professor Dumbledore was here," she said.

"Don't we all," Harry answered, being the only one who witnessed his death.

It still sounded so strange. Dumbledore—gone. No matter how Harry attempted to phrase it—gone, dead, passed away, not with him, Avada Kedavra-ed by Snape (Harry gnashed his teeth)—it didn't seem real. Not even after the Burial. Even after the White Tomb and the funeral.

"It's settled then," Ginny continued. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione will stay for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then it's off to the Dursley's, Godric's Hollow, and Vol-er-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Remus," Mrs. Weasley said, clutching his arm even tighter. "W-Who are these other members of the Order?"

* * *

A tall, slender figure stood in a dark alleyway, dressed in a cloak with a large hood which cast a shadow upon the figure's face, making it impossible to see.

"What happened?" came a panicky voice.

"Nothing," replied a second silky voice. "There must be some—"

"Is somebody following us?" the first voice whispered, panting slightly.

A hook-nosed man with greasy hair stepped into the very dim orange light filtering into the alleyway, surveying his surroundings. The figure did not move, frozen in place.

"No," said the greasy haired man, stepping back into the shadows. "Come, Draco. It's time to see the Dark Lord."

"But where are we going?" the first voice persisted.

"To Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It seems that the house elf is Bellatrix's and that he was commanded to lie to the Potter boy…" answered the other, and with a small _pop_ they both Disapparated.

There came another small _pop_ and the slender robed figure disappeared.

* * *

Harry woke up as suddenly as he would have if someone yelled in his ear and poured a bucket of ice-cold water on his head all at once. He glanced at the clock to his left. The red numbers were blobby, so he quickly snatched his glasses off of the nightstand and shoved them on. The clock read 2:06 AM.

There were voices coming from the kitchen. Harry scrambled out of bed and went down the steps two at a time.

"N-Number Tw—" came a distressed voice with a light Scottish accent.

"Summer, calm down, you'll—"

"No, Molly, you don't understand! Remus—Number Twelve Grimmauld Place—"

Harry almost tripped as he skidded into the kitchen, looking from one confused and distressed face to the next.

"Harry Potter," breathed the intruder. "Grimmauld Place—it is not yours. Dumbledore was mistaken, Kreacher was just putting on an act, and—"

"Sit down, you're about to—"

"No!" the witch shouted. "Bellatrix—the cousin of Sirius—she is the rightful owner! Severus Snape and the Malfoy boy have just Disapparated there!"

A silence struck the room, and Harry's legs suddenly felt as though they were made of jelly.

"Just Disapparated?" said Harry faintly, dropping into a chair.

"Summer," said Lupin firmly, turning the woman to face him. "Have you thought this through? Have you thought, perhaps, that this might be a trap?"

"Wh—a trap?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, latching onto this idea as tightly has she still was to Lupin's arm. "Think, Summer! Maybe Severus dropped this piece of information so that you would follow them there! Did you not report hours ago that they seemed to be heading for Azkaban?"

"But," Harry interrupted. "If Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is Bellatrix's, then the members of the Order who are there right now—"

He was cut short by Ron, Ginny, and Hermione as they stumbled into the kitchen. It wasn't until he noticed that they were goggling at their visitor, Ron especially, that Harry got a good look at her.

She was stunningly beautiful, with curiously pale skin, thinly arched eyebrows, and a delicate, threadlike frame. Her long, fairy-tale blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her eyes were a light, piercing blue. At that moment she was shaking and trembling, and her face seemed to be unnaturally pale, but this did nothing to dim her beauty.

"Harry," Lupin said, addressing him directly. "This is Summer Elantra. She is a member of the Order—as is her twin sister—and she has been tracking Severus and Draco, who, it appears to be, are now headed straight for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Pleasure," said Summer, grasping Harry's hand briefly. Ron had not stopped goggling, and Hermione and Ginny were exchanging wary looks.

"Summer," pressed Professor McGonagall, who was dressed in a tartan robe. "Tell us exactly what happened."

Summer's face looked as if it was inching back to normal, basically turning a little less pale than it had been moments before. She took a shaky breath, pushed her hair behind her, and recounted everything that Snape and Malfoy had said. The two names alone made Harry's insides boil, let alone what they had been talking about. Harry was reminded faintly of himself in his second year at Hogwarts, just after he had defeated Voldemort and the basilisk, where he had talked himself hoarse.

"It's confirmed then," came Professor McGonagall's voice, bringing Harry back to the matter at hand. "It could be either a trap or perhaps Severus is telling the truth. Either way, we must be extremely careful when going to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. We also must alert the other members of the Order whom are currently residing there." Both Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt set off immediately. Harry noticed that Lupin's eyes followed them until he caught Harry watching him and forced his eyes back to Professor McGonagall.

"What's happening?" asked Ginny, looking from Harry to Lupin and then back again.

**A/N:** Well, here it is! My second chapter. I'm so happy. Please review! That would make me happier. And have a fantabulous Christmas, everyone.

To my awesome reviewers:

**Writerofdarkness6:** Yeah, I thought I'd gone insane for a while, too. Yes, I DID do it for you! But to make it a little more me, I think I'm going to add some H/H in it (runs and hides).

**PRSNP**: What does that stand for, anyway, Nina, you silly face? Oh well. I'll just ask you later, SINCE YOU'RE HOME! WHOOPEEE! Stink to Duke for stealing you away from me. Haha, to your comment on the little-kid-romance-grossness.

**SpiritFoxx:** Okay, I'll think about doing it from Malfoy's point of view. :), thanks for the suggestion. I think I did part of it in his POV in the first chapter, but maybe I just didn't make that clear enough.

**QueenOSheeba: **Aww, thanks. :). You got your wish.

**divabee:** I looove you, Cali!

**SailorNeo:** Hmm...that's a cool idea. Er, I guess I didn't really do that, though. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Onono:** :), thanks.


	3. To my readers

To the readers of "Mistaken":

If you are planning on continuing to read "Mistaken" (which now shows up as "Mystery"…) then please continue to my new fic "You Were Wrong About Me". I am leaving "Mystery" aka "Mistaken" as a one-shot, even though I just left the last chapter there because I'm too lazy to move it. This last chapter will be continued through my new story. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that I've kept your attention and that you are going to review for me some more!

Mischa


End file.
